Husky Arrogance
by Fayrandothneil
Summary: Just a short Xover with some of my wolfie characters. How I think Steel landed the team into deep trouble during the storm.


Huskies are the definition of arrogance; they forget their heritage. Our blood runs in their veins like venom, but they deny it. How else did they receive their strength and agility, their smarts and their senses? Huskies are a bane to our kind, but as much as I hate to say it, they are needed for mans survival.

Keesle and Keegan were with me on look-out that day when we saw them: a sled team racing their way recklessly through the woods. Their leader seemed frantic, as if he was lost. They had been running in circles for hours without knowing it; so much for wolf smarts passing down to the Husky gene.

What are they doing Dad? Keesle asked me, obviously confused since he could navigate his way through the woods with ease and this grown dog was as lost as a newborn.

They are lost son, I stated, watching as the team passed by us again without them knowing we were in the brush.

That goes without saying, Keegan laughed. Look at them go, they couldn t find their own tails unless they were on fire.

I chuckled with him, finding his comment appropriate for once.

Are we going to help them? Keesle asked me.

I will, I said firmly. You two are to go right back to the den and inform your mother what I am doing. I don t want you near these dogs.

Why, it s not like they re going to grab us while you re there to rip them apart, Keegan stated with a huff.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the brush. Of course the team was startled when they saw me. The leader came to a dead stop, making all of the other members crash into him in a heap in the snow.

Are you dizzy yet? I asked the leader when they had regained their ground.

And what do you mean by that wolf? asked the leader, snarling at me in a vain attempt to scare me off.

I studied him swiftly, since there wasn t much to see. He was big for a Husky, black and white with a prize collar looped over his neck. His beady eyes had a fire in them that was fueled with loathing and contempt towards me.

You ve been circling for hours, I told him, hearing one of my sons (most likely Keegan) rustle from the bush and hide behind my back legs. If you keep this up, you ll end up running down a cliff.

And how would you know? he spat at me.

Steel, maybe we should listen to him, said a rather shaky voice.

I saw a scrawny dog, it didn t even look like a dog hardly, step out of line to address his leader. Steel didn t like this and snapped at him. Another dog brought his paw up and slammed it on the other s head, making his comrade fall face-first into the snow.

I narrowed my eyes at the team and turned my gaze back to Steel.

Treat your followers this way and soon you ll be alone, I said.

Stuff it you mongrel, the leader snapped at me, looking like he was getting ready to lunge.

Hey, you can t talk about my Father like that!

Keegan came striding out from behind me, his hackles bristling to defend me. I slammed a paw in front of him, just missing his nose my inches. I gave him a glare and it sent him back a few steps, but he was still glaring at the Husky.

Take my warning Husky, I said, looking back at Steel, You need help. You re going to be trapped when the storm hits. This place is a roaring fall when it s spring, during winter it s a death trap for any blind soul. Anyone can fall to his death, and for you, if one falls, the rest of you go with him.

I could tell that I had grabbed the attention of some of the other dogs, but Steel was adamant towards me and ignored every word.

The nearest human settlement is east, I pointed my nose towards the hills were the sun came to greet the day. You can get there in before night fall.

I turned to pick up Keegan and go, not looking back at the sled team. Keesle followed behind me as I didn t slow down when I entered the bush. He trotted beside me while Keegan sulked in my teeth. I let him drop to the ground when we got to the den though and he scampered inside quickly.

Mama!

Falcon came and greeted us at the entrance with the girls and Joam. Falcon licked Keegan on the head before letting him enter the den. Keesle walked in with a quiet hello and a brush on her leg.

What took you? Falcon asked me after making sure the pups were out of earshot.

We ran into some Huskies. They were lost and I sent them towards shelter. I doubt they ll take my advice though.

Falcon sighed and looked at where we had come from.

You re going to follow them aren t you?

No, I said and I saw the surprise in her eyes. A storm s coming in and you and the pups are more important right now. I m going to go track something down, can you handle everything while I m gone?

I can manage. When will you be back?

Around night fall.

I nuzzled her sweetly before turning around and sprinting away into the wood.


End file.
